Skyblack Graymane
The page below contains '''MASSIVE SPOILERS '''of the main Breath series, read with precaution. Skyblack Graymane is the protagonist of all the Breath series. He narrates the stories and what he feels as it goes. There are two Skyblacks, each belonging to a different universe. The one being the Psychotic and Original Skyblack and the other one being the Normal and Rebooted Skyblack. Original Breath's Skyblack Graymane "Wow, bullet time without bullets..." ''-Skyblack's narration in episode 1. Skyblack from the original Breath series is not very different from his reboot version, as he is emotionless, quiet and apparently calm, but, he uses dark humor when torturing his victims and has no regrets or any guilt whatsoever. He was contracted by an unknown gang to "lower Ponyville's reputation", so they can take the town over. They resemble the Red Heat clan for having the same objective, which is to take over Ponyville. Appearance Skyblack has a black coat, a white mane, white eyes with soul-piercing irises. His cutie-mark is a black cloud raining blood, symbolizing his evilness and thirst for blood. Personality Skyblack apparently has no sympathy for his victims. He kills them merciless. He is emotionless, calm and quiet. He seems to enjoy dark humor as he uses it in his tortures. In the Spin-Offs: Breath: Crimson Darkness, Breath: The Fall of Celestia, Breath: Rainbow Factory, Breath: Marked Pony, Breath: Nightmare Night and Breath: Blood on the Snow, he is much more psychotic. He shows clear signs of psychopathy, antipathy and various. Skyblack is a cannibal and also seems to enjoy raping. Background Skyblack's past in the original Breath is never revealed. But, he says he was "contracted" to lower Ponyville's reputation so an unknow gang can invade it. Breath Reboot series's Skyblack Graymane ''"Do I look like somekind of butterfly to have wings?" -Skyblack to Rainbow Dash in episode 4. Skyblack is a total normal pony in the reboot, he doesn't have any kill desire or rape desire. Totally different from his psychotic counterpart. Breath: The German Series One night after the events of the Breath Original series Skyblack meets a victim like never before: Crystal queen Arriva, a mare so beautiful he forgets about Fluttershy and ends being the extreme and pervert psycho once and for all, although in secret they (she too) keep this secret and wait for some time a killer is needed... Personality Skyblack's personality is totally different from his original version. He is more empathetic, friendlier and less agressive. He also becomes depressed near the end. But, he also shares some personality traits with his original counterpart, such as being cold and emotionless most of the time, and he also seems to love to joke, although, not to humiliate ponies, except for Rainbow Dash. Background Skyblack's background is pretty much the same, only that he accidentally stops by Zecora's tree on his way to Ponyville, where he is cursed with an evil corrupted version of him, that controls him every night to kill and rape ponies, male or female. When he "arrives" at Ponyville, he passes out and is rescued by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Trivia *Skyblack appeared in a deleted work Jacket Mike work called "9 Circles" where he is tortured by Pinkie Pie by making him dance with spiked lula hoops to his death. 9 Circles also existed before Breath, but was deleted from the original wiki. Skyblack also had a scar in his right eye. *Most fans appear to like the psychotic Skyblack present in the spin-offs over the new Skyblack. *Skyblack's personality in the reboot is inspired on the author himself. *Skyblack breaks the fourth wall twice. First in Breath: No Remorse and then in Breath: Blood on the Snow (Christmas Special). *Skyblack seems to have extremely sensive ears, as he always makes a comment about them whenever something loud happens. *Skyblack suffers from Werner syndrome which causes accelerated aging. In Breath 3, he says he'll die in two years. Category:Infopages